A Game of Cat and Wolf
by L Moonshade
Summary: Sequel to A New Chapter. Life with an Immortal is never uneventful. Kate learns this the hard way and discovers a bit more about herself. MethosxOC. Rated for safety.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Highlander, though I wouldn't turn it down if someone wanted to make a birthday present...

A/N: Now we completely leave the realm of self-insert, though hopefully not too much closer to Mary Sue land. Thanks, as always, to Raynbowz for her patience and advice.

**

* * *

PROLOGUE**

Joe stood in the warm, brightly lit room, understandably nervous. The two men and one woman who sat behind the table looked at him grimly and he found himself doing what he always did when he was unsure. He fell back on humor.

"I hope this isn't as bad as it was the last time I was here."

The Members of the Watcher's Tribunal shifted, uncomfortable. "Not for you, no," the woman said. "Please, won't you sit?"

Joe did, thinking that the offer of a seat alone told him he wasn't in trouble. "What's this about?"

"Thomas Kincaid. What can you tell us about him?"

Joe shrugged. "I only met him the once when he was here with his assignment and came to the bar. He had a bit too much to drink and started talking, saying far too much far too loudly in a crowd that included non-Watchers, so Mike and I got him out in a hurry. He talked the whole time, spouting James' old riff. You know, Immortals are an abomination, they need to be exterminated, yadda, yadda."

"Was that all he said?"

Joe frowned. "No, he said his brother's family had been killed by an Immortal. I didn't believe it; if that were true he wouldn't have been recruited. All this is in my report, so why...?"

"One more question," one of the men said. "Do you believe that he is a danger to Immortals? That is, do you think there is a possibility that he could follow in James Horton's footsteps?"

"Of course it's possible." Joe thought about it for a long moment and they let him take as much time as he wanted. "No," he finally said. "I don't think he's Watcher material, anymore, but I don't think he'd ever do more than talk."

"Thank you, Mr. Dawson. Your information has been very helpful."

He looked from one to the other. "That's it?" When they nodded, he shrugged and left.

On the way out, he saw someone he recognized. "Dr. Zoll. Amy."

She turned and let him catch up to her. "Joe. What are you doing here?"

"The Tribunal was asking me about Thomas Kincaid. I sent in a not-too-favorable report about him."

Amy drew him aside. "You aren't the only one. The last Tribunal didn't weed out all of Horton's sympathizers and he was getting them stirred up again."

Joe let out an explosive breath. "Damn. Why do these people..."

"Well, we all know what Horton saw. Rumor is, they executed the two men who killed Kincaid's family. One of them was Immortal."

Joe stared at her for a minute. "Fuck. But he can't blame..."

"Well, it sure seems like he is."

"Yeah. Wonder what they'll do to him."

Amy shrugged. "Cut him loose. What else will they do? He may have gotten Horton's friends riled up again, but he's not dangerous, himself."

"Yeah, I know. Thanks, Amy."

"Does this mean you owe me one?"

Joe frowned. "I don't know, why?"

"You know Methos had a Challenge when he was in London last week..."

He shook his head. "Sorry, Amy, but he's not talking about it, least not to me. She was pretty young, I guess, and it really shook him. You may have better luck with Kate."

"I'll have to talk to her, then. Take care, Joe."

"Yeah. You, too."

Joe went back to his car with a deep sigh. Just when he'd thought everything had finally settled down between Immortals and Watchers, the war was threatening to break out again.

"Ain't life a bitch?"


	2. Chapter 1

Kate gratefully followed her husband—and how good that sounded—to the limo. It had been a wonderful day but long, and this was the first chance they'd had to be alone. The minute they were in the car she wrapped her arms around Methos and buried her face in the crook of his neck; he chuckled, until he realized she was crying.

"Hey, hey. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Your real name in front of everyone?"

Now he understood. He'd shocked Kate—and everyone else—by using his real name for the vows. Granted, everyone there already knew—or at least suspected, but the gesture was an indication of just how much Kate meant to him. "Now you know why I wanted a public ceremony," he told her. "Having to make those vows with a false name has always stung, always made me feel that we weren't truly joined. Just once, I wanted the chance to do it right and I wasn't about to make that promise to you with any name other than mine." He drew back and gave her a dazzling smile. "So. How does it feel to be Mrs. Methos?"

She laughed. "Wonderful. Absolutely wonderful."

His smile widened and he leaned in to kiss her. They had shared some passionate kisses before, but not like that and it left them breathless and weak.

"We are not going to get home soon enough."

"Tell me about it," he growled.

She shifted, curling up next to him. "Amy seemed pretty pissed, for some reason."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot. She said to tell you that you're as bad as I am."

"Ah, she found out that I've been feeding her misinformation. Think she realizes I take that as a compliment?"

Methos laughed. "I asked Joe the same thing. He thought not, or she wouldn't have said it." He gave a contented sigh and tightened his arms around his new wife. "Good day?"

"It definitely ranks up there with the best of my life."

"Mine, too."

They rode the rest of the way in silence, just enjoying the fact that they were together. When the limo stopped, though, Methos gave Kate a brief kiss and told her, "Don't move, I'll be right back." He was gone before she could protest, but it was only a couple of minutes before he was back, offering her a hand.

"Congratulations," the driver said, grinning as Methos lifted Kate into his arms.

"Merci," Methos said over his shoulder, carrying her to the door. "Would you be so kind? My hands are rather full."

She opened the door and he carried her in, kicking the door shut then turning so Kate could lock it.

"Any reason not to take this straight to the bedroom?"

"None that I can think of."

"Good."

When he took her into the bedroom, she realized why he'd come in the first time; the room was lit with countless candles and filled with lilacs, her favorite. "Methos," she breathed. "It's wonderful."

He grinned. "I hoped you'd like it." He set her down and kissed her gently, reaching around to unzip her dress and push it down her shoulders and off, then stepped back, the look of desire in his eyes making her shiver. "You are beautiful," he murmured then picked her up again and lay her on the bed.

"I wanted to do that," she pouted as Methos began undressing.

He smiled. "Next time, I promise," he said, going to the nightstand for the olibanum. "If you don't mind," he said when he realized Kate was watching.

"Just make it fast."

She sighed, almost a purr, as he started annointing her, taken more with the feel of his hands on her than by the salve. It took far too long for either of them but, finally, Methos finished and Kate welcomed him with open arms. Their love making was slow and sweet with no cry of completion, just Kate whimpering Methos' name.

He rolled onto his side and gathered her into his arms, burying his face in her hair. "That's the first time... God, Kate, I've never heard my name said like that."

"It won't be the last. I love you, Methos."

He nuzzled her neck, making her giggle, and drew back to offer her a brilliant smile. There was nothing but love in his eyes but she didn't—couldn't—anticipate his next words. "I love you, too, Kate. More than I've loved anyone in centuries."

"God, Methos..."

"Shh," he murmured and kissed her again, shifting so her head was on his chest. "Okay?"

"More than," she sighed, not just happy but content, as well. "Should we blow out the candles?"

"No, I chose the holders so it wouldn't be an issue. I knew I wouldn't want to get out of bed for it."

"And you call MacLeod a boyscout."

Methos chuckled. "I come through on occasion." He lifted her face to his and gave her a gentle kiss. "It was a long day and tomorrow's going to be another one. Get some sleep. We can continue this when we get to Greece."

"Sounds lovely. Good night, Methos."

"Good night, my love." As he'd expected, Kate was asleep almost at once, but he lay awake for a long time, enjoying the feel of her in his arms.

When Kate woke, Methos was on his side, just watching her. When he saw he was awake he smiled and gave her a kiss.

"Good morning. Sleep well?"

"Very. I like this, waking up next to you."

His smile widened. "I was thinking the same thing. It's probably too late to share a shower, huh?"

"Yeah. I'm going first."

"You'll probably have to let MacLeod in."

"Better than not having any hot water." She drew him down for another kiss then got up to shower before Duncan came to take them out to breakfast then to the airport. It had been a few months since the end of the Ahriman debacle and things had gotten no better between Duncan and Kate, but they were always civil to each other around their friends.

Once Kate was done and dressed, Methos went to wash up. Half an hour later he was still in the shower when the knock came and Kate went to answer it.

Instead of Duncan, though, the visitor was a woman who looked to be Kate's age and quiet and unassuming. "Kate? I've got a message from Joe," she said, showing Kate the Watcher tattoo.

"Yeah, come on in. Is everything okay?" Kate asked, closing the door behind the other woman.

"Not exactly."

Kate turned and froze. The woman was threading a silencer onto a pistol; when she was done, she used the muzzle to indicate the sofa. Kate did as she was told and sat down, panic threatening to take over. If Methos weren't in the shower... Kate stifled an hysterical laugh. If Methos weren't in the shower, the other woman would be dead, but Kate knew he'd tell her to fall back on her talents. Well, she was good with animals, otherwise it was role playing. If she couldn't get through this as herself, maybe she could pretend to be someone who could, someone who could talk her way out of this. It didn't eliminate the fear, but it did help.

"Aw, you've gone and tipped your hand. Now I know Joe didn't send you." Great, she thought. Leave it to me to pick a smart ass.

"Go ahead and make a joke out of it. Whatever gets you through, right?"

"Why are you here?" Keep her talking and maybe Methos would...

But the cold smile she got told Kate the truth before she heard the words. "To send a message, but it doesn't really matter. Not to you, at least."

She pulled the trigger and Kate knew no more.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Flashback: **_**Shopi**_** compound**

Kate waited impatiently for Methos to finish the book. Finally he closed it and set it down.

"That's where you grew up? Is this version like yours?"

She laughed harshly. "Oh, yeah, it is. I went to school with Walt Newman and worked as Vincent Crown's maid before I got the job at the book store. Then there's Stefan."

"The vampire? What about him?" Methos prompted gently when she didn't continue.

"I went to work at the Crown mansion one day after a huge fight with Richard. We were having money problems, we'd been fighting a lot and I'd just had a positive pregnancy test—false, but we didn't know that at the time. We both freaked, and some horrible things were said."

"You don't have to explain. I understand."

She shook her head. "It's been sixteen years and I have told absolutely no one, not even Richard. I need to."

Methos understood that, too. "Then go ahead. I'm listening."

She gave him a weak smile. "I know. Vincent was at a business lunch, but Stefan was there to meet with him when he got back. We'd talked a little; he was always the soul of courtesy and intelligent, if a bit eccentric. The romantic vampire was popular at the time and I thought he was just another wannabe. With a bit more class and a lot more taste, granted, but still...

"He saw I was upset and, after I was done, he asked if I wanted to talk. I did and he gave me a sympathetic ear, even going so far as to hold me when I broke down. He was every bit as beautiful as the book describes him and just my type, slim and deceptively strong. Morally ambiguous," she added with a harsh bark of laughter. "Dark without being evil. Dangerous, but not to me. To this day, I can't be sure who kissed who first, but the moment we did, it was all over. He could have any woman he wanted and half the men and it was so flattering that he wanted me." She sighed. "I can't tell you how mortified I was when I ran into Vincent as I was leaving."

"We all make mistakes. If the book is accurate, he didn't hold it against you."

"No. 'What you must think of me,' I told him. 'I think you're only human,' was his reply. There was no judgment in his voice, or in his actions. I worked for him for another five years or so.

"I thought about telling Richard. It was another couple of days before we made up, though, and I didn't want him to think I was using it to get back at him. He would have seen the act that way and I wanted to minimize the pain the telling would cause."

"Why didn't you?"

"I dreamed about it before I could. Until then, I hadn't remembered the blood exchange. Hell, Methos, I still don't know if that part of it is a real memory or made up. If it wasn't, I didn't want to admit I couldn't tell fact from fantasy. And if it was, then I didn't want to admit I'd gone so far. But mostly... Reading that, I think that mostly I was terrified that it _had_ happened, that he _was_ what I thought he was only pretending to be. I didn't want to face what that would mean, so I did what I'm so good at doing."

"You pretended it never happened," Methos sighed.

She nodded. "Exactly. When I saw that," she waved at the book, "I knew. The minute I saw the cover and recognized... Well. It certainly explains a lot."

"I suppose it must." He shifted, putting his back against the same tree she was leaning against, and put an arm around her. "It's not going to change anything, Kate."

She nodded. "I know." She hesitated for a moment. "Sulfai says they could tell me, if I wanted to know."

"Do you?"

"I still haven't figured that out."

"I can understand. On the one hand, it would be nice to have warning if it is going to happen."

"On the other, just knowing would change the way I live. I'm not sure I want that."

"Then don't ask," he said gently. "But, we can prepare for the possibility that you will turn, read every book in the series and take notes. Besides the fact that they're pretty good, that way we'll have an idea of what you might be capable of."

Kate smiled, relieved. "That's not a bad idea."

"Of course not. I rarely have one of those."

She rolled her eyes but chuckled. "Keep telling yourself that. Methos, thank you. I'm racking up quite the tab."

"I'm not keeping track. It'll even out in the end, it always does. Okay, then?"

She considered. "Not okay, but better. It was good to talk about it."

"It usually is." He glanced up at the moon. "It's getting late and you wanted to go into town, tomorrow. You'd best get some sleep."

"Yeah. Good night, Methos."

"Good night, Kate."

When she was gone, Methos leaned his head back and closed his eyes with a sigh. He had never married an Immortal, feeling that it would be more of a commitment than he wanted to make. But he'd found no one who could accept him the way Kate had, no one who understood him so well or rode the waves of his moods so easily. Well, whatever happened, they would face it together.


	3. Chapter 2

When Methos was finally ready, he stepped into the hall and paused, frowning. Something wasn't right, though he couldn't put his finger on it. "Is MacLeod here yet, sweetheart?" he called. There was no answer. True, she could be out getting the mail, but some sixth sense told Methos that wasn't it and he hurried into the living room.

When he saw Kate he knew at once that she was dead. His legs gave out and he collapsed on the floor just as he felt the buzz of Presence wash over him, but he didn't give it a second thought as he crawled over to his wife and gathered her body in his arms. If the other Immortal was MacLeod, then he was safe. If it weren't...

Methos heard the door, unlatched, swing open. He heard Duncan say his name but couldn't respond, too busy praying. He'd been afraid that, if Kate did turn, centuries would be too long. Now he knew the truth; it would never be enough. He wouldn't survive losing her.

"Methos, what...? Have you called...?"

"Too late," Methos managed to say. Then he felt it, felt her body begin to change even as he held her, saw her hair lighten to the white-blonde it had been when she'd been younger. When she'd been infected. The tears started then and he buried his face in her hair and let them come.

It seemed like an eternity before he felt her stir as she reached up to wrap her arms around him. He let out a sob of relief and drew back to kiss her fiercely, possessively, trying to tell her what he knew she would never want to hear.

"Oh, God," he said when they parted, his voice still shaky with tears. "I have never been more grateful for anything in my life."

Kate started to answer but nothing came out so she took a breath and tried again. "Me, either," she said, ending the statement with a little puff of air.

"You're going to have to practice that talking thing."

"What the hell is going on?"

Kate had heard Duncan in the room, but hadn't been concerned with him. "Vampires are real on," breath, "my world."

"We didn't know until we found a series of books set there. Take what you need, love," he told Kate, baring the inside of his arm; the safest place since she didn't want to bleed him out.

Kate did her best to gauge, glad he had better veins than she did, and sank her fangs into his arm. Methos groaned as she drank and clutched her tightly, hardening against her. For her bloodline, feeding was very much tied in to sex, though this was more potent than either of them had expected and they wished Duncan were elsewhere. Apparently, Kate thought, she'd have to watch when and where and from whom she fed. After a moment, she drew back but Methos didn't let her get far, pulling her in for a searing, passionate kiss that would have taken her breath away if she'd had any.

"Do I need to leave?" Duncan asked dryly.

"No," Kate told him. "Methos is right, I need to practice talking. And he wants to know what happened."

"We both do."

"In the bedroom. There's a mirror in there," Methos said when Duncan started to protest. "Kate needs to practice hiding the fangs, too."

When they got to the bedroom and she saw herself, Kate stopped dead. She'd known there would be changes, but to see them...

"Whoever it was did a good job," Duncan said, indicating the small blood stain on Kate's shirt. "Did you know him?"

"No, I..." she paused to take a breath.

Duncan didn't let her finish. "There was a Watcher outside."

"Why?" Methos asked, frowning. "Neither one of us has a field agent."

"It doesn't matter. He was away from his post, or she wouldn't have done this when she did," Kate told them. "She was a Watcher."

The men shared a dark look. "Now you really need to tell us what happened."

Kate did, taking much longer than the five minutes it normally would have as she practiced coming across as normal. Finally, though, it was done.

"Fuck. I found this on the floor in front of the sofa," Duncan said, handing them a note. "Read it."

Kate took the paper while Methos looked over her shoulder. "You took her from me. So I will take everyone you love from you."

"What does that mean?"

"It means it's personal, but not directed at me," Kate said. "If the Watcher outside won't know, then we need to talk to the person who knows why he's there."

"We call Joe.

"No, we visit," Methos said, leading them back into the main room. "Should we go through our list before we go?"

Duncan frowned. "What list?"

"Not every vampire has every ability, so Kate and I made a list of the ones we've seen in the books."

Kate hesitated, glancing at the clock. Only an hour and a half since she'd been murdered. "We don't have time before the flight leaves."

Methos looked at her, incredulous. "We're going to Greece anyway?"

Kate looked him in the eye. "No. You are."

It took Methos visible effort to keep from blowing up and both Kate and Duncan could see the anger in his eyes. "No."

Kate held her ground. "Yes. MacLeod, give us a minute," she said, never breaking Methos' gaze. There was a hint of Death in his expression and she knew that if she gave in now, she would never win any argument she ever had with him. Not that it was easy, though; it took every bit of will she had.

"I'll wait outside," Duncan told them.

Methos started the minute the door was closed. "Kate..."

"Can I explain?"

"What's to explain? You want me to run while..."

"I want you to give me the chance to deal with this on my own. We've talked about it, but reality is proving different than conjecture. I thought I'd be scared, remember? I thought it would take me a long time to come to terms with it, but... Now, I need to know what I'm going to do with this. No what-ifs, no pretending. I need to know."

Methos' anger faded, but not by much. "I hate it when you're right," he growled, turning. "Should I even bother with your things?"

Now that their standoff was over, Kate began shaking with the release of tension, and a small amount of fear. "No, almost everything I've packed has suddenly become moot."

"All right." He went to the closet and dug out a hat that he threw none too gently at her. "I'm assuming you don't want to flaunt the changes just yet."

"I don't. Thanks."

"We'll drop you off at the bar so you can talk to Joe without interference from MacLeod. He's not going to like your investigating on your own."

"Hopefully I'll have it cleared up before he gets back."

Methos scoffed. "Good luck with that."

Kate locked up as Methos took his suitcase out to the car, glad her type of vampires wasn't quite so vulnerable to the sun. Granted, she'd lose her vampiric abilities, but it wouldn't kill her.

"You're still going to Greece?" Duncan was asking when she joined them.

"Kate can handle this. Nonrefundable deposits and I don't want to miss my honeymoon."

Duncan relaxed; if Methos wasn't the one going after the shooter, perhaps the unknown woman would survive. "Joe's it is."

When Kate got to the bar, Joe was the only one there. He did a double take when he saw her come in, frowning deeply.

"I thought you had a plane to catch.

"Change in plans. Tell me about the guy watching the apartment."

He heaved a sigh. "I suppose I should have expected that. Where's Methos?"

"On his way to the airport to check in. Why, Joe?"

He waved to the stools and Kate sat. "A couple of weeks ago, Thomas Kincaid was kicked out of the Watchers. Ten years ago, his brother's family was murdered. The guys who did it finally ran out of appeals and were executed, but one of them was Immortal."

"And he went on the warpath?"

"Not yet, probably not ever. No one really thinks he's a danger, but the Tribunal was afraid of what he'd stir up. Thing is, it was my testimony that convinced the Tribunal to cut him loose. I don't know how, but he found out and threatened to kill the people I love."

"Hence the Watchers keeping an eye on us."

"I got a call earlier; the one on you and Methos saw Kincaid and took off after, but didn't catch him."

"What time?"

"He said it was about ten-thirty this morning."

Kate nodded, not surprised. That was when she'd been shot. "Well we have a problem, because during that time, a female Watcher came to the apartment, and she did not wish me well."

"Someone working with Kincaid?"

"Someone using him, methinks." She handed him the note. "She left that with me."

He read it. "So it's personal, but not against you. Which I'm sure the three of you have already figured out." He paused and Kate could see the wheels turning. "Kate, maybe I'm missing something, but why would she leave a note like this with you? It reads more like something left on a body."

"Now we come to the reason I wanted you to read that book. That's the world I came from. Joe, Methos was in the shower when I had my visitor."

He frowned. "So?"

"She killed me," Kate told him, taking off the hat.

Joe stared at her a moment then closed his eyes with a groan. "Fuck. So you wanted to prepare me, in case this happened?" He opened his eyes. "You could have passed it off as... I don't know. Surgery."

"I'd lie to MacLeod, not to you."

"Yeah. You're, uh, you're not hungry, are you?"

"No, I fed before I came here. So, I think I know how Kincaid found out about your testimony."

"But, if it's not Kincaid and you're not the target, who is?"

"I don't know. I'm going to visit him, see what he can tell me."

"How're you going to find him?"

Kate didn't answer, just raised an eyebrow and waited. After a long moment, Joe sighed and started jotting something down.

"So, let me get this straight. You came from a world with vampires and werewolves and what have you, and you didn't think to say anything?"

"I didn't know until I read those books."

He slid the note, an address, across the bar to her. "Your husband was a vampire?"

"No. He and I had a huge fight and Stefan helped me soothe the pain." Kate stopped, considering something. "Well. Funny how things work out."

"What do you mean?"

"I love Richard to death, but the man had no imagination. If this had happened while I was still married to him, I'd probably have been staked by now."

"Whereas Methos..."

"Whereas Methos talked to me about it, helped me deal with it before we even knew it was a certainty and worked with me to make a list of the abilities I could wind up with."

Joe nodded as if that were no more than he'd expected. "Told you he was crazy about you." He reached into his pocket, coming out with his car keys. "Take my car."

"Thanks."

"Yeah. Kate, I can't tell you how sorry..."

"It's over and done with." She leaned over the bar to give him a peck on the cheek. "You know I love you, right?"

"Yeah. I love you, too, lady."

"Good. But if you ever keep something like Kincaid from me again, Joe, I swear I'll kill you." With that, she left the bar and left Joe wondering whether or not she was joking. It surprised her only a little that she was deadly serious.

On the way to Kincaid's, she stopped to get a new shirt and some hair ties and pulled her hair into two braids, trying to give herself a younger look. Then she went to his door and knocked.

He opened it and she could see the appreciation in his eyes. "Yes? Can I help you?"

"Oh, thank goodness someone's home. My car broke down and the spare's flat, not that I could change it anyway, and I need to call someone or I'm going to be late and my parents are gonna just kill me. Could I please use your phone?"

Combined with the braids and the distraction of a tight sweater, her prattle had the intended effect; he didn't see her as a threat. "Yeah. Yeah, of course, come in."

The magic words, she thought, stepping past him and into the apartment.

"If you'd like, I can give you the name of a good mechanic."

"That isn't the name I'm looking for," she growled, turning to him. "I want to know who told you about Joe Dawson's testimony."

It took him a minute, but Kincaid recognized her. "She said she was going to kill you," he gasped.

"Oh, she did."

"You're Immortal?"

"Not exactly. You still haven't answered my question."

He straightened, putting on a good front, but he couldn't meet her gaze. "I'm not going to tell you anything."

She grabbed him by the throat and shoved him into the wall. She didn't have superhuman strength, but she was strong enough to give him a good jolt. "Wrong answer."

His eyes widened in fear. "You wouldn't..."

Kate filed the sour stink for future reference, certain it was fear. "Wouldn't what? Use you for an ashtray? Oh, I know, I wouldn't take you over to the stove and put your face on the burner. And I definitely wouldn't grab a cleaver and dismember you inch by inch." Kate grinned, no longer bothering to hide her fangs. "You're operating under a misconception. You see, regardless of what you want to believe, Immortals really do keep their souls and, what's more, I think you know it. But me? I'm something completely different. Now, I'm going to ask you again. Who is she?"

"I don't know her name!" he cried. "She told me about Dawson's testimony, told me she'd help me get him back if I drew off the others watching your apartment."

"And you didn't bother to ask why, what was in it for her? Or what she would do?"

"I just wanted..." he trailed off, not sure what he wanted.

Kate would never be able to decide if she actually would have hurt him. But, now that he had given her an answer, she saw that Joe and the Tribunal were right. He hadn't asked because he hadn't wanted to know, he'd never wanted anyone hurt that badly. Now that she thought about it, there had been more than shock in his voice when he'd recognized her. There had been relief, as well.

"One more question. What happens if I let you go?"

"I leave Paris, go to my sister's and forget I ever knew about Immortals or Watchers." The answer came quickly, not as if he'd rehearsed it, but as if he'd already decided on that course of action.

"If I were you, I'd be on the next plane out," Kate told him then walked away. She was letting him live, but she wouldn't assume that her killer would do the same.

She headed back to the bar and, on the way, did a great deal of thinking. Who would want her dead and why? More to the point, who did they want to hurt by killing her? Joe? That didn't help at all. If that were the case, it could have been any one of Horton's sympathizers, spurred into action by Kincaid's rabble rousing.

Once she was back at the bar, she put the hat back on and went in, stopping dead when she saw Mike, Joe's assistant manager and fellow Watcher, behind the bar.

"Mike? Where's Joe?"

He looked up. "Kate? He was shot. Mac's with him at the American Hospital."

"Fuck, not Joe. How is he?"

Mike shook his head. "I don't know. Last I heard, he was still in surgery."

"I'll go check on him. Thanks." Kate turned to go, mind racing. If Joe had been shot, that meant he wasn't the target. So, who was?

Duncan looked up when she stepped into the waiting room. "Where have you been?"

"Following a lead that turned out to be a dead end. What happened?"

"When I got to the bar and didn't see anyone, I went back to the office. Joe had been shot and the door to the alley was still open; I think she'd just left. If I'd been any later, he'd probably be dead."

"You think it was the same woman who shot me?"

"There was a note. Guess what it said."

Kate sighed. "I don't have to."

"What did you find out?"

"The field agents were keeping an eye on us because Thomas Kincaid was starting to echo Horton and the Tribunal kicked him out..."

"Before he could do something stupid."

Kate snorted. "The man's a spineless coward, he never would have done anything himself. They were afraid that he may stir up any Hunters they hadn't weeded out and, in any case, he wasn't Watcher material anymore. It was Joe's testimony that really tipped the scales, apparently, and Kincaid threatened to get back at him by killing the people he loved."

"But that doesn't fit what the note said. And, it was a woman who killed you."

"The one who told Kincaid about Joe's testimony. He drew the Watcher off so she could get to me."

"You saw Kincaid?"

"Yeah. He's going to go live with his sister, or so he told me."

"You think he will?"

She nodded. "I'm positive of it, unless my murderer decides to tie up loose ends before he can leave. I just have to figure out where to go from here."

"I may have some help there, if we can get to it. Before he lost consciousness, Joe said something about Cassandra. I brought his laptop just in case, but he's still in post-op."

"Give it here."

Duncan watched, frowning, as Kate got it set up and logged into the database. "You're a hacker, now?"

"Hardly, but it's amazing what people do around you when they trust you. Like sign in without bothering to hide their passwords."

"And you have no problem exploiting that?"

"Under the circumstances? Hell no. Here we are, Cassandra." The news was not good. "MacLeod, I'm sorry."

He didn't have to ask what Kate was talking about. "When?"

"Last week, unknown Immortal. But look at this. There was a note."

"So now we have to ask what she, you and Joe have in common. Me?"

Kate laughed, she couldn't help it. "You are far too self-centered if you think that. It was a Watcher, remember?"

"So?"

She rolled her eyes. "So, no Watcher would use me to get to you. Hell, they're taking bets as to whether it's going to be me or David who shoots you first and how long it's going to take. No, I have a stronger commonality with them than you, and that's my husband." She pulled up another file.

"Janey Huff?"

"You remember when David was in England on business? He had a Challenge." Kate logged into the agent roster and pulled up the file on Huff's Watcher. Helen Cavanaugh and, now that she saw the name, she remembered hearing something about her, gossip that said her Immortal was winning fights she shouldn't have. But at the moment, Kate was more interested in her picture. "And we have a winner. Yes, I'm sure," she told Duncan when he started to say something.

He glared at her. "I was going to point out the string of censures for contact with her Immortal."

"If only they knew. According to this, she was in Scotland when Cassandra was killed and she was just sent back to Paris to await reassignment."

"So, how do we find her?"

"She'll be staying at the Hilton by the bookstore; that's where they all stay. The temporary number is the direct line, which includes the room number."

"And you know this how?"

"If I'm not talking, I'm listening and learning. You'll notice how little I talk? I'm shy and retiring, at least until I get to know people, which tends to leave me overlooked and underestimated. It's not something I've ever liked about myself, but I haven't been able to change it. So, I decided a long time ago to use it."

"So now we..."

Kate shook her head. "No, I. If she comes back to finish the job, Joe can't defend himself."

Duncan hesitated, but the fact that she'd let Kincaid live eased his concerns. "You're right. What are you going to do?"

"I'm hoping she won't be there, so I can search her room. The way things stand, we have nothing to go to the police with."

"Unless Joe saw her, which is something we won't know until he comes to. How are you going to get in? Can you pick locks?"

Kate scoffed. "Hardly. No, I have another way of getting in." She stood and offered him a cheeky grin. "Charm." She left him shaking his head, never noticing that, while she had told the truth, she hadn't told him all of it. If Cavanaugh wasn't in her room, Kate would wait for her to get back, which meant that the chances of the other woman's survival were very slim.

It wasn't only Kate's friends who underestimated her.

**Flashback: Denver, CO**

Kate stepped out of the store and frowned. Lynheb and her cousin, Kate's little cub, had gone outside to wait while she paid for the books they'd chosen. Lyn was eleven, old enough that Kate hadn't seen any harm in their waiting just outside the door. But a group of older teens had surrounded them, teasing them, and Kate realized she should have known better. Even in human form there was something different, something not human, about the _Shopi_, and humans were so good at hating what was different.

"Let us go," Lyn growled.

"Is there a problem here?" Kate asked.

The obvious leader sized Kate up and dismissed her. She didn't cut an imposing figure, out of shape and leaning on a cane, and he was wild enough that he likely wouldn't have been intimidated by many adults. "Nothing that concerns you."

"Kate, they won't let us go," the younger cub said.

"They're with me so, yes, it is my concern. Come on, girls. Let's go."

Wild enough, indeed, and satisfied that he had numbers on his side. "I didn't say they could."

"I didn't ask," Kate said firmly.

One of the older girls snickered. "You're an adult. If you do anything to us, it's assault."

It sounded like a defense that had worked in the past. "Lay one hand on them, and you'll see how much I give a damn about assault," Kate said darkly. "Come on, girls."

Lyn took the other cub's hand and started to push past the ring of thugs. The leader shoved them back then started to turn to Kate, daring her to do something.

She did. She grabbed the kid by the arm and dragged him away, holding her cane up in front of one of the other kids as they approached. "This may look like glass, but it's much heavier," she said, then rapped it against the parking meter as demonstration. "Anyone care to make me test it on their head?"

"What's going on, here?"

Kate turned to the man who'd just stepped out of the bookstore. "This group of bullies is harassing my charges."

He frowned down at one of the girls. "Marie, I've told you before, I don't want you getting mixed up in this sort of thing."

The girl hung her head. "Sorry, Dad," she mumbled.

"Kate?"

"Hail, hail, the gang's all here," Kate muttered as Methos and Alban joined the crowd. "We're fine."

The man sighed. "Well, if you'd like to press charges..."

"No, I don't think there's any need for that," Alban said. "I think they've learned their lesson?"

"Yes," Methos said darkly, putting just a hint of Death into voice and expression. "Keep this up and, one of these days, they're going to wind up in jail. Or run into someone tougher and more dangerous than they are. Now get lost."

The group scattered, though Marie didn't get far before her father grabbed her arm. "Not so fast, young lady. You're not going anywhere until we determine some way for you to make it up to them."

"That's not necessary," Alban said.

"Oh, yes it is. I've done my best to teach her a better way of behaving, I'm not going to stop now. Parker Smith."

"Alban Carver."

Parker took Alban's hand and shook it, eying the other man. "It's nice to meet you."

"Come on, we can wait in the car," Methos chuckled, picking Lyn up. "Let them flirt."

Kate laughed and lifted her cub into her arms, settling her in the crook of one so she could use her cane. "They are cute, aren't they?"

"Thank you for helping us, Kate," Lyn said. "We could've taken them, though."

Kate smiled. "I'm sure you could have; I've never met a human who was match for a _Fe_, after all. But they weren't worth bloodying your claws on."

The cub giggled and wrapped her arms around Kate's neck. "I love you, Kate."

"I love you, too, _Fri_."

When they got back to the compound, Alban took the cubs to tell Sulfai what had happened. Methos watched them go then took Kate's hand and drew her into a hug.

"You're still shaking," he murmured. "My little tigress."

"I wasn't about to let them hurt the cubs."

"I know," he chuckled. "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me, Methos. It's no more than I'd do for my own."

He drew back and pressed his lips to her forehead. "That's why I'm thanking you. For caring so much." He chuckled. "That'll teach them to underestimate you."

Kate smirked. "I hope not. This isn't the first time it's worked to my advantage."

Methos laughed and led her into the lodge, where they found Sulfai waiting to add her thanks. Kate learned just how grateful the _Shopi_ were when, at the next _abytmow_, they adopted her into the pride, giving her both Heart and Face names.


	4. Chapter 3

When Kate got to the hotel, she found the clerk to be a fairly young, fairly handsome boy and she made sure he saw her admiring him as she approached the desk.

"Hi. You're not going to believe this, but I left my purse in my girlfriend's car. Everything is in there and she's not even going home right away—she's going shopping—so I can't even call her."

He smiled indulgently. "And everything includes your room key?"

Kate smiled wryly, as if embarrassed to admit it. "Yeah. I'm such an airhead, sometimes."

"What's your name and room number?"

"Helen Cavanaugh, 359." He glanced up at that, slightly suspicious, and she turned on the charm. "Thank you so much. I have an interview in couple of hours that I need to get ready for. That's the last of my business, though. Then, it's time to party."

That got his attention. "I can suggest a club," he said, leaning a bit closer. "Maybe give you a ride?"

She gave him another, lingering look and smiled. "Give me a call. You, uh, you know my number."

He smiled and gave her a key. "I'll see you later, then."

At Cavanaugh's room, Kate paused to listen but didn't hear anyone. She let herself in and prowled the room, finding nothing of import except for a sword in the closet, so she sat down in the chair to wait, hoping that Cavanaugh wasn't out after someone else. In the end, though, Kate decided it likely didn't matter. After all, Duncan was with Joe and on the alert and the only other person in town she could think of as a target was Kincaid. She hoped he had gotten out all right, but if not, she wouldn't lose any sleep over it. Of course, Cavanaugh could have left Paris, herself, but Kate didn't think so. Not with Joe still alive and Duncan still in town.

She was right. Half an hour later, Cavanaugh came bursting into the room, slamming the door shut before locking and chaining it.

"Damn him," she snarled. "If he'd just step away from the room for a moment..."

"MacLeod won't leave Joe alone. Not as long as there's someone who wants him dead."

Cavanaugh spun. It took her a minute, but she recognized Kate. "Well, I underestimated you. Don't worry, it won't happen again."

"I'm sure you think so. Have a seat, won't you? I'd at least like an explanation."

She sat with a smirk. "I suppose that's the least I can do. Your husband killed the woman I love."

"Huff. Your Immortal."

"I helped her find young Immortals so she could build up her strength. Then she found out that I knew where Methos was. He'd been out of the Game for so long, she was sure she would be able to take him."

"You are a fool, aren't you? He hasn't lasted five thousand years by being an easy mark, you twit."

"Do you think I don't know that?" Cavanaugh nearly shouted. "The database says it was MacLeod who killed Kristen, who killed Kronos, Silas and Caspian, but I was never sure of that, it seemed like too much for him. But Janey wouldn't listen. I begged her to let me come, promised I wouldn't do anything unless she were in trouble, unless there were no choice. In the end, she went off on her own, Challenged him when I couldn't be there. He took the woman I loved..."

"He wouldn't have. Until Kristen, he hadn't taken a head in centuries because he hates to fight. You're punishing him for something your Janey brought upon herself." Kate laughed harshly. "Who am I kidding? You're never going to see reason, are you? You're going to keep going until you've killed everyone he loves and then you're going to go after him, aren't you?"

"Yes. You sound as if that doesn't bother you."

Kate shrugged. "It doesn't matter because it's not going to happen. You won't get out of this alive."

She drew a gun. "Won't I?"

"What are you... Oh, you're going to shoot me and take my head? A good plan, but there's a huge problem with it."

She thought about it for a minute. "No. No, I can't see it," she said then fired.

Kate steeled herself, felt a white hot streak of pain through her heart, though it faded quickly. Kate's anger, on the other hand, didn't.

"Oh, you couldn't have gone for the head shot? This was a brand new shirt." She got up, smiling evilly at Cavanaugh's shock, and sauntered over to her. "The flaw in your plain is the fact that I'm not Immortal," Kate growled, grabbing her.

She fought, but it was too little too late and Kate fed. The eroticism wasn't nearly as strong as it had been with Methos, but it was definitely still there, ifof a different type; the arousal of a predator as the prey's struggles slow and weaken. Kate wouldn't kill often or without reason, that wasn't in her nature, but she would kill again, she knew. After all, she was a predator, now, and there was no way around it.

From there, Kate went back to the apartment to get a clean shirt and make flight arrangements. Once that was done, she went back to the hospital, relieved to find Joe awake and in a room.

He smiled when he saw her. "Hey, lady. What happened?"

She glanced at Duncan, who rolled his eyes and left.

"You found her, huh? Who was it?"

"Helen Cavanaugh, Janey Huff's Watcher. She fell in love, was using the database to lead Huff to young Immortals she'd be able to take. Huff thought she was ready for Methos and went charging off after him."

Joe shook his head. "So, she killed you and Cassandra and tried to kill me to get back at him." He studied me for a moment. "Do I even want to know?"

"Decide before you ask, because I'll tell you."

"Yeah, I know you will. You got a flight out?"

"Yes, in fact I should get going. I'll get MacLeod to drive me, leave your car here." Kate dug the keys out of her pocket and set them on the nightstand. "Thanks for everything, Joe."

"Take care of yourself. Tell the old man I said hi and send me a post card, when you finally get out of bed."

She laughed. "Promise." She gave him a peck on the cheek then left. "Come on, MacLeod. I need a ride to the airport."

"Just like that? What about Cavanaugh? If she comes here..."

"She won't. That's all right, I can get a cab." Kate turned and left, making it only half way to the elevator before Duncan joined her.

They were silent until they got into the car. "What did you do to her?" Duncan asked.

"Nothing, until she shot me, again. Then I killed her."

He exploded, angry that she'd killed. "Damn it, Kate, who are you to decide..."

"I was the one with my fangs at her throat, MacLeod, don't be dense. And don't you dare condemn me for something you do all the time. How may fates have you decided?"

He wasn't about to give in. "If everyone who wanted revenge got it, your husband would be dead."

"He isn't because you judged him worthy enough to live. Thanks for proving my point."

"She was mortal."

"So was that despot your Moor friend wanted you to assassinate. You know, the one you killed but too late to do any fucking good." Kate grinned at the look on his face. "Come on, give me another shot. I've got a million of 'em."

Duncan shook his head. "You're not the Kate I knew."

"There you are, being an idiot, again. You never knew me, MacLeod. Hell, I barely knew myself by the time we met."

"What about Methos?" he asked, unable to leave it alone.

"He won't be surprised. He and I are a great deal alike; tell me he'll be upset she's dead."

"He will be if it destroys you."

She thought about it for a moment, looking for any hint of remorse or guilt. There was, a tugging on her conscience, but she wasn't about to tell that to Duncan. "Nope, I'm good."

"I thought your type of vampire kept their souls."

"I'm not evil, MacLeod, regardless of what you may think."

"Then what are you? Immoral?"

"To be immoral, you have to be acting against a code of some sort or another. I have no moral compass, remember?"

He smiled wryly. "How could I forget? Do you really think morality is subjective?"

"Talk to Methos about the times and places he's lived in. Things that were completely acceptable in, say, Ancient Egypt are absolutely taboo, now."

"But God..."

"Oh, but God nothing. God demands that, allows this, condemns the other thing; so it's been and so it always will be. In every civilization, the preeminent gods support the status quo, or at least that is what the priests say."

"You're too young to be so cynical."

"Cynical? Maybe. I like to think of it as living life with my eyes open. She killed Cassandra, MacLeod, for no reason other than revenge for something her lover brought on herself. What would you have done, if I'd stayed with Joe and you'd gone to the hotel?" There was silence after that, until he turned into the airport drive. "Thanks for the ride," Kate told him. "We'll send you a post card."

"I think I like you even less than I already did, you know."

She laughed. "I'm sure you do, MacLeod. I'm sure you do." She got out of the car and made her way into the terminal, never looking back. It had been a relatively brief delay, but she was more than ready to rejoin her husband.


	5. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

Methos stood on the patio, working through his exercises less smoothly than he would have liked. Normally he could relax in this place no matter what the stress in his life, normally a kata would help him settle the tension, but not this time. It had been hours and Kate hadn't arrived, which worried him. He was afraid that something had gone wrong and that she was well and truly dead. Or that she'd done something she found she couldn't live with.

He ended the kata and stood a moment in stillness, trying in vain to center. He didn't hear anything, but some sixth sense told him he wasn't alone and he spun, his heart stuttering when he saw Kate watching, admiration in her eyes. He opened his arms and she was there, greeting him with a warm kiss.

"I was so afraid it would go wrong," he murmured when they parted.

"It didn't. Joe was shot, too, but he'll be fine."

Methos drew back, eyes wide. "What happened?"

"The Watcher of your last Challenge. She'd fallen in love, was using her information to find her lover easy targets, until her Immortal got cocky and thought you'd be an easy mark. Methos, I'm sorry, but she killed Cassandra."

He closed his eyes for a moment as the pain of that knowledge shot through him. He'd only ever wanted Cassandra to be well. "How did you find her?"

"MacLeod found Joe, who told him to look at Cassandra's file; a note was left with both of them, as well. And there's only one thing the three of us have in common."

"Me. So you looked up Huff's file and found out where her Watcher was. Where is she, now?"

Kate checked her watch. "Let's see, that was five, almost six hours ago... She's probably still in her hotel room, but only until the maid comes in the morning. Then she'll go to the morgue."

Methos smiled. "You don't seem to be too distraught over your actions." When he didn't get an answer, his smile fell. "Kate?"

She hesitated another moment. "That's just the problem, I can't help but feel that I should be."

"Does MacLeod know?" he asked gently.

"He had the nerve to ask me who I was to decide. As if he doesn't judge like that on a near daily basis."

"What did you tell him?"

"That I was the one who was there, then I told him to quit being a hypocrite. And, when he reminded me that she was mortal, I reminded him about one of the mortals he's killed. I know the justifications, Methos, I know that there's no way it could have gone to the authorities, I know that she wouldn't have left off until either you or her were dead, and I know that being immortal means a different set of morals. It's just going to take me a while to change my own, that's all."

He lifted her chin, making him meet his gaze. "Time to change your morals, or time to accept the ones you've always had?"

"I shouldn't..."

"Who says? Kate, you've been afraid to be yourself for so long that you've forgotten who you are. I'd hoped to remind you, hoped to draw you out. I knew how this would end, with your anger outweighing your fear, at least for the moment. Now that you've had a bit of practice, it's time to forget that fear."

She looked up at him and offered a smile. "I couldn't help but be afraid of losing you."

Methos snorted. "Over this? Please, I'm not MacLeod. In any case, you didn't do anything I wouldn't have. If you hadn't come back..." he shuddered, not wanting to think about it.

"The Depression led me into some deep ruts. It'll take time to get my thoughts out of them."

"I'll do what I can to help." He drew her back into her arms, holding her tight. "I can't decide whether to hate him or kiss his feet."

"Who?"

"Stefan. He's given you what I couldn't, made you healthy again, and I am obscenely jealous of that. But if it wasn't for him, you'd be dead."

"Oh, Methos," Kate sighed. "You've given me something he couldn't; happiness. And you've given me something no one else could have." She drew back to look him in the eye. "It's because of you that I will be all right. I'm coming to accept myself for who I am, and that is all your doing."

He smiled. "Good. I know you, Kate, and I knew how this would end. Never forget that." He reached up to stroke her cheek, his expression turning tender. "I would have stayed with you, Kate," he said, voice breaking. "I would have been holding you when you took your last breath."

Kate smiled and rested her head against his chest. "I know, Methos. You may not have said it in so many words, but you have made it clear in everything you've done for me."

"Good. I needed for you to know that." He smiled. "Though, I'm not disappointed at the prospect of centuries with you."

"Not too much of a commitment?" she asked, talking about the reason he'd given for never marrying an Immortal.

"Not for you, my Kate," he murmured. "So. What now?"

"Now, I think I want to stretch out in the sun next to my husband. I'm cold, for some reason."

Methos chuckled. "Come here, then," he said, leading her to a patio chair. After a moment, they had settled side by side, Methos' arms around her and Kate's head on his chest. Methos knew that nothing stayed this perfect, this _right,_ forever, but he also knew how to live in the moment and let tomorrow take care of itself. He heaved a contented sigh and closed his eyes, reveling in the feel of his wife next to him, and in the thought that she'd be there for a long, long time.


End file.
